


Perfect Together

by Phayte



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, porn with little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: It was always Haruka. The way they felt each other in the water, the way they moved in their day to day lives as if they truly where one being. Haruka was his other half, had always been. He would be nothing without him.





	Perfect Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schnooglepuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnooglepuffs/gifts).



> I have many headcons how Haru and Makoto come together -- this is just ONE of them. (〃´∀｀〃)ε｀●)chu♪
> 
> Thank you so much schnooglepuffs! This is for the giveaway I did! They prompted MakoHaru!!!!

For Makoto, it was always Haruka for him-- no one else. Ever since they were little, they had classes together, swam together, and hell, even now-- they were in Tokyo together. Granted they had separate flats, but at the same time, they were still together. 

Even now, it was late as Makoto went to grab the last train home. He had lost track of time in his study group, feeling bad for telling Haruka he would be home for dinner. He was in such a rush to get on the train, he didn’t get a chance to text him letting him know he was late. 

At least Haruka had a key to his flat. Many nights he came home late and Haruka would be already be there. Normally he was playing video games or reading comics. It had all become routine, and Makoto found he like that. 

Walking through his door, his flat was quiet-- and dark. Turning on a light in the hallway, he saw Haruka’s shoes and smiled. Setting his stuff down while walking through the kitchen, he saw a plate set aside for him. Mackerel and rice. 

“Haru?” he called out, not receiving an answer. 

Peaking around the corner, he saw Haruka curled up asleep on the edge of his couch, the video game controller at his side, and TV on a blank screen. It  _ was _ late and he did feel bad for making Haruka wait up. He also knew the trains were done for the night. Grabbing his plate, he went to sit on the couch and turned the TV to a low volume, flipping to any channel just for some noise. 

Haruka looked so peaceful as he slept. His face soft and his hair covering his forehead. He figured he would get out the futon he had-- just in case Haruka ever did decide to stay over. Once he finished eating, he set his plate down and watched a few more minutes of TV. He was tired-- it had been a really long day. Knowing they would wake early to swim, he figured he should go get everything set so they could properly sleep. 

Shifting to the side of him, then Haruka turned-- still asleep, but wrapped his arms around Makoto’s center and rested his head on his chest. Makoto gasped and felt his heart starting to race. 

“Bout time you got home,” Haruka mumbled, smacking his mouth before his breathing went back to a rhythmic even sound. 

Makoto didn’t know what to do. Haruka had never been like this before. Maybe he was just that sleepy and thought he was hugging a pillow or something. He was sure Haruka would hear the way his heart was slamming in his chest. 

“...Haru,” he whispered. 

Haruka didn’t respond, just tightened his arms around him. His hair was in his face, and Makoto took a deep breath before brushing it off his forehead, seeing Haruka’s sleeping face resting against him. It was oddly comfortable and comforting. Haruka was warm against him, and he seem to fit perfectly into his body. As tired as he was, Makoto’s mind was spinning. He had to wonder just how Haruka wasn’t bothered by his racing heart. A soft sigh coming from Haruka and Makoto smiled. This was how it should be. Closing his eyes, he put an arm around Haruka and found himself drifting easily to sleep. 

It was almost as if he were in a dream. Haruka was calling his name and taking his hand-- leading him somewhere. Makoto would follow Haruka anywhere. 

“Makoto… c’mon…” Haruka would whisper. 

“...Haru-chan.” 

“Don’t call me that!”

It was dark where they were headed, then he was being pulled gently down. In his dream, he followed, feeling a weight on his chest and warm lips pressed to his. Yes, this had to be a dream. Arms wrapping back around him, and Makoto drifted deeper into his dream. 

The morning sun was bright, almost blinding as Makoto opened his eyes. He was on his bed somehow and that familiar weight pressed on his chest. 

“...Haru?” he whispered. 

Haruka sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Makoto thought all of this was a dream-- maybe it wasn’t. But did that mean… did they really share a kiss? Makoto’s mind was bouncing between dreams and reality. What was true? What was the dream? And wait… did Haruka sleep in the same bed as he did?

He stared down at Haruka, the way his mouth pouted just a little bit from his face being squished on his chest. It was cute-- he could wake every morning like this and be ok. Pushing his hair off his forehead, Makoto just smiled down at him. 

“Don’t be weird,” Haruka whispered out. 

It made Makoto chuckle, of course that is how Haruka would respond. 

“I’m not,” he said. 

Haruka rolled off of him, then sat up and curled his knees to his chest. “You were late last night.” 

“I’m sorry, lost track of time and just barely caught the last train.” 

Haruka nodded then leaned over, pressing his lips to his again before he crawled off the bed and headed to the kitchen. Makoto just sat there in a silent state of disbelief. Maybe it wasn’t all a dream after all. Stretching out long, Makoto couldn’t remember sleeping so well before. He could still feel where the bed was warm from Haruka earlier. He had to wonder if everything would change now. It was something he always wanted, but always swallowed his feelings. He figured Haruka wasn’t the type to have those kind of feelings. 

“Coffee is almost ready,” Haruka called from the kitchen. 

Makoto got up and went into the bathroom where he splashed water in his face and then just stared at the sink. He had two toothbrushes at his flat-- so did Haruka. They frequented each other’s places so much, it was easier this way. They even had a change of clothes at the others place and assorted items around their flats. 

Had it always been this way? Maybe he was missing something. Sure he had other close friends, even some here in Tokyo-- but Asahi and Kisumi didn’t stay over, or leave their things behind. 

When he got to the kitchen, Haruka already had his coffee set. When he sipped it, Makoto crinkled his nose. “Sugar!” he exclaimed. 

“I don’t like sugar in my coffee,” Haruka said. 

“Well I do,” Makoto said with a laugh. Adding a couple spoonfuls, he sipped again and smiled. They did this most mornings, didn’t matter which flat they were in. Haruka would make coffee and Makoto would always sip-- knowing he left out the sugar on purpose. 

“We need to hurry if we are going to swim,” Haruka said, walking over where he was, handing him a plate. 

They ate quietly, which they always did. Usually Makoto would turn on some news, or scroll through his phone, but his mind was off in the dream he had. Does he bring it up to Haruka? Or does he just see how it all plays out. 

“You barely touched your food,” Haruka said.    
“Oh, sorry,” Makoto said, trying to pay more mind to eating than his dream. He noticed Haruka had already finished his plate and went to go put his dishes in the sink. When he came back over, he leaned over, kissed his forehead and headed back to go change. 

Maybe he was still dreaming. He didn’t know Haruka to be affectionate, but in the last few hours this would have technically been their third kiss. 

The rest of the morning went as usual, nothing different. They swam then went to classes. Makoto’s head was into all that happened-- the fuzzy memories of the night before. He could still almost feel Haruka’s lips on his. What did this all mean?

Even that afternoon as he coached the swim team, his mind trailed off to the previous night. He needed to get his head out of the clouds. 

Towards the end of his coaching, he looked up and saw Haruka coming in. A smile grew on his face just seeing him there. It never occurred to him just how much of his life was revolved around Haruka. They did so much together, even as his practice with the kids was ending, Haruka was there so they could go and grab some dinner. 

“Let me just go shower and change!” he said as the kids all scattered off. Haruka nodded and just stared out at the water. He knew that Haruka was thinking about how badly he wanted to swim, even though he just came from practice himself. “Stay out of the pool!” he said with a smile. 

“No promises,” Haruka said, still staring into the water. 

It was all the usual-- nothing different. Maybe he just imagined the kisses. Maybe his mind was swirling so much with everything going on and the changes-- he just imagined Haruka kissed him. It was something he always wanted-- something he always wished for. He never figured Haruka would be the type to go for him, or any relationship for that matter. 

So why now? What was this? Does he ask him? 

Shaking his head, he finished showering and changing. Grabbing his bag, he stepped out to find Haruka sitting on the edge of the pool, his pants pulled up to his knees and his feet in the water. 

“Haru-chan!” he called out. 

Lifting his feet from the water, Haruka walked over where he left his shoes and towel. “What have I said about calling me that?”

It always made him laugh, which was probably why he did it. He had the urge to lean down and kiss Haruka, but he wasn’t sure how all this worked, so he stayed put and waited for him to get his shoes back on and join him. 

As they stepped outside, Haruka put his arm around his waist and pulled him to his side as they walked. Makoto gulped and tried to steady his heart beat again. What was all this? How was Haruka able to do this and not blush like he was?

Even though Makoto was stunned by this-- it felt too natural, too right. Haruka fit perfectly next to him, their stride evenly matched. Walking into a small cafe, they set their bags down and grabbed menus. The table was small, and their knees pressed together under the table. Nothing out the norm for them.

Maybe this is how things  _ should  _ be. Maybe this is how they should have been all along. Makoto wasn’t sure what he wanted and when they girl came by to get their orders, he was still staring at the menu. Haruka ended up just ordering for them both. 

“How did you know what I wanted?” he asked.

“Well… you order the same thing on Wednesdays.”

It was simple and to the point. Haruka knew so much about him, they did so much together. So much was eating away in his mind, but he was afraid if he said anything, it would all stop. 

They talked about Haruka’s swimming and the kids he was teaching. Most of their conversation revolved around swimming, it had become their life for so long now. They split the check and when they left out the cafe, Makoto checked the time. 

“My place is closer if you want to hang out,” Haruka said. 

A quick train and they were walking up to Haruka’s place. Something else familiar. He had a change of clothing and his laptop was in his bag. He could study a bit as Haruka played video games. They shared a pot of tea, and fell into their normal routine. 

“I think Asahi and Kisumi wanted to do something this weekend,” Haruka said. 

“We should probably call Rei or Nagisa sometime soon too.” 

After an hour staring at his computer, he was done for the night. He had studied so hard the night before, it was all wearing on him now. Closing his laptop and sitting back, Makoto stretched long and watched Haruka’s game. 

“I can always restart if you want to play too,” Haruka said. 

“You’re good… I’m just going to relax some,” he said, yawning. 

“Probably shouldn’t keep you up too long… did you want to crash here or head home?” 

If he stayed, would Haruka lay out the futon, or would he invite him back to his bed? Makoto’s head started to spin again. Haruka paused his game and turned to face him, eyes as blue as the ocean staring up at him. Swallowing, Makoto couldn’t form words. It was one of those moments he wanted to kiss Haruka, but he still wasn’t sure what was happening. 

The silence was thick between them, and Makoto found he was staring at Haruka’s mouth the entire time-- trying to remember the feeling from his dream. 

“You kissed me last night,” he whispered. 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

Haruka blushed then leaned in. “Wanted to.” Then he was pressing his lips back to his. Makoto was ready this time, arms wrapping around Haruka, pulling him further into his lap and up against his chest. Compared to him, Haruka weighed almost nothing. Haruka’s hands were flat on his chest, his mouth moving against his. There was nothing awkward or wrong about it-- it all felt so right. 

There were moments throughout the years that Makoto had almost kissed Haruka,  _ many moments. _ He always worried it would ruin their friendship, had he known it would escalate to Haruka in his lap, with his arms around him as they kissed-- Makoto would have gotten his head checked. 

Technically Haruka was his first  _ real _ kiss. Sure he accidently bumped lips with a girl from swim club back in middle school, but it was more of where he wasn’t looking where he was going, nor was she. He never counted that. 

Small movements and sounds from Haruka were turning him on faster than he had expected them too. Never had he imagined just how Haruka would be. Sure, he had thought about it many times… would Haruka be expressive? Would he be unemotional? Would he be silent? How would he react? 

His hands moving down Haruka’s back, feeling his muscles move under his palm-- Haruka was so much smaller than he was, leaner. Hands trailing lower, Makoto hesitated for a moment. Was he bold enough to just grab Haruka’s ass? 

A small growl that startled him from Haruka, then a hand around his wrist-- pushing his hand further down. It made Makoto smile and chuckle against Haruka’s lips-- it also took away any doubts he had. Cupping Haruka’s bottom with his hands, Makoto squeezed a bit, feeling the way Haruka moved his body in his lap. Opening his eyes a bit, he saw how flushed Haruka’s face was, and how relaxed his closed eyes were. He was simply beautiful. 

“Bed,” Haruka whispered against his lips, but he was not moving off his lap. Arms moved around his shoulders, tightening their grip as Makoto held Haruka firmer in his arms. An easy lift with his legs, and he was glad for all the strength training he still did. Haruka was light, he already knew this from all the times he pulled him effortlessly from the pool. 

As Makoto walked them over the couple steps to Haruka’s bed, he felt lips working on his neck. Gentle licks, kisses and then a light bite. He had to stop for a moment as the moan escaped his mouth. He really liked that. Haruka did it again, this time a little harder, then started to lick and suck where he just bit. Easing them onto the bed, he laid Haruka down-- both their eyes opening and staring at one another. 

A million conversations happened in that moment. It was as if his entire life and childhood came rushing to him-- Haruka. It was always Haruka. The way they felt each other in the water, the way they moved in their day to day lives as if they truly where one being. Haruka was his other half, had always been. He would be nothing without him. 

Haruka leaned in, closing his eyes again, their lips pressing together. Circling his arms around Haruka, he gently pressed him back into the mattress, his body easily covering Haruka’s. The way Haruka opened his legs so he could settle between them, their bodies meeting perfectly. 

“Am I too heavy?” he asked, worried it was too much for Haruka to take. 

He never got an answer, just Haruka kissing him and wrapping his arms tighter around him, pulling more of his weight onto his body. Haruka was never one for a lot of words, it was always his actions that spoke the loudest. 

His body was humming as they continued to kiss. The way Haruka’s hands works over his shoulders, then into his hair-- this was better than any dream or fantasy he ever had. Pulling away from Haruka’s mouth, he started kissing along his jaw, his hands working down to the hem of his shirt and moving under it. Haruka gasped when he started kissing his neck with loud open mouth kisses. His hands working his shirt up, feeling each muscles, and each rib as he pulled it up. Taking a minute, he gently sucked a spot low on Haruka’s neck feeling his own shirt being pulled. 

It was hard to move away from Haruka, but he lifted up-- pulling Haruka’s shirt off of him and staring down. Blue eyes blown out staring back up at him, his face red yet relaxed. Grabbing his own shirt, he lifted it over his head-- feeling Haruka’s hands move to his abdomen as he sat up kissing his chest and licking his nipple. Makoto sighed and ran his hands through Haruka’s hair and down his back. 

Small licks and kisses to his nipple and Makoto was ready to just melt into the mattress. His mouth was gentle on him, even as his other hand moved over his other pectoral-- squeezing the muscle then pinching at his nipple. 

He was so hard, he could feel the precum dampening his boxers. When he looked down, seeing Haruka’s pink tongue sticking out and circling his nipple, he found his mouth opening-- breathing heavy. This was really happening! He wanted to pinch himself, making sure he was not still in a dream-- but then Haruka pinched his nipple harder as he bit down on the other-- hissing out, he knew this was real and not a dream. 

“...Haru.” 

A small hum and Haruka let off his nipple then stared up at him. His eyes seemed so far gone, he had never seen this expression on him before. Cupping his face in his hands, Makoto pushed him back into the mattress, kissing him as deeply as he could. Their mouth as wide as they could get, tongues twirling around the other. He was sucking the air straight from Haruka’s lungs. 

When they pulled away, Haruka was gasping and grabbing at him. Kissing down his neck again to his collarbones, Makoto started sucking small marks on his way. He did not think about their swim practice or how easily they would show-- no, those thought were for another time.

Their bodies worked easily against each other, the more Makoto kissed and worshiped Haruka. His hands moving down Haruka’s body once more, thumbs hooking on the waistband of his pants. Haruka lifted his hips, allowing him to peel off his track pants and his swim trunks. 

Sitting up a bit, all he could do was stare down at Haruka. A hand coming into view-- a hand he knew all too well. Haruka was flushed from his chest to his face, and his hand was looking for his. Grabbing Haruka’s hand, their fingers interlocked, and he found himself being pulled back down. 

This was the one side to Haruka he did not know, but he felt as if they matched perfectly. He had never imagined Haruka to be so passionate about anything other than water. He found himself chanting Haruka’s name softly as they shared kissed, and Haruka pushing his hips against him. 

“Ah! Makoto!” Haru gasped out. Their hips meeting again, both cocks hard as they rubbed against each other. Haruka was naked, but Makoto was still in his pants. The way Haruka said his name was music to his ears. Smiling down at Haruka’s blushing face, Makoto ran his hands down his side, grabbing at his hip to hold him to the bed and rocked his hips down-- letting their cocks rub again. 

“Makoto!” Haruka gasped out louder, then biting his bottom lip. 

He wanted to hear more of those sounds, more of the way Haruka was saying his name. It was almost as if he were stuttering it. “Ma-aaaa… ko-ko….toooooo!” There were more syllables than there should have been, it was stretched out long… and it drove right into the core of Makoto. Kissing his neck, Makoto listened to the pants and deep breaths coming from Haruka-- it was quickly becoming his weakness.  _ Haruka was his weakness.  _

Hands tugging on the waist of his pants and Makoto lifted himself up, undoing his pants and pushing them off. Haruka leaned over his bed into the nightstand, rummaging around for something. When Makoto got his socks off and turned, Haruka handed him a bottle of lube-- his eyes far away and dream like. 

“Are… are you sure?” Makoto asked. 

All Haruka could do was nod as he laid back, then turned over, pushing his hips in the air. Makoto had to bite his lip as he _knew_ he had to be dreaming. Reaching out, he rubbed at the Haruka’s bottom poking up him, hearing Haruka whine a bit with his head turned on the mattress. 

Uncapping the bottle, Makoto coated his fingers, rubbing them together a bit to warm up the liquid. He couldn’t take his eyes off the site in front of him. Leaning over, he kissed at Haruka’s lower back, a hand holding his hip steady. 

“Makoto…” again… the long over syllabled way of his name. 

Kissing further down, Makoto let his tongue glide between Haruka’s cheeks, hearing Haruka gasp then moan loudly. A quick pass of his tongue over the that tight ring of muscle and Haruka almost collapsed onto the bed. He was glad he had a hand on his hip, squeezing tightly to help hold Haruka up. Another pass of his tongue and Makoto hummed as his lips wrapped around Haruka’s rim. Moving his lips, his tongue prodded gently and teased at Haruka’s opening. Soft moans only grew louder when his tongue breached through those muscles. 

“Makoto!” Haruka cried out-- this time it was said as it should-- just loudly. It made him smile and push his tongue back slowly into Haruka. The sounds that came from Haruka were the lewdest thing he had ever heard, and it made his cock even harder-- leaking. He was squeezing at his hips, his tongue thrusting shallowly in and out of Haruka-- he found something he never wanted to stop doing. 

“Ma-aaaa… ko-ko….toooooo!”

Humming against his rim, Makoto worked his tongue deeper in, bringing his finger up alongside, easily pushing in. Haruka cried out then turned his head into the mattress. Makoto closed his eyes, feeling Haruka with his hands and mouth. The more he worked him open, the louder and more responsive Haruka got. More pushes of his finger and his tongue before he backed away, pushing another finger in-- slowly stretching him. 

Reaching around Haruka, he grasped at his cock, stroking it. The head was soaked and he felt how tight his cock was--  _ he was close _ . Another scream and Makoto removed his hand, pushing a third finger into Haruka. 

Another cry of his name and Haruka was about begging him. He was not wanting to do it this way, he wanted to see Haruka’s face-- but he knew this would be easier on him. Pausing for a moment, Makoto ran his hands over Haruka’s lower back, just touching him as much as he could. When Haruka’s body fell to the mattress, he rolled over, then looked up at Makoto. Blue eyes were swimming in tears that had not fallen yet as his hands reached for him. 

He was confused and thought he did something wrong. Taking Haruka’s hands, he lifted up and Makoto stared into his eyes, pushing his hair back. 

“...Haru.” 

Haruka shook his head, then was kissing him, pulling them down to the mattress, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

A hand between their bodies and Makoto moaned into Haruka’s mouth when he wrapped his fingers around his cock. “Aaaaaah!” 

“Makoto!” Haruka gasped out. 

Haruka’s hands were so small around his cock-- like his size, everything was large about him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Makoto whispered. 

Haruka stroked him again, lifting his hips for them to join. The tears that were welled in Haruka’s eyes started to slowly fall. Makoto felt his own tears building up as the head of his cock brushed along Haruka’s stretched entrance. 

Pushing gently, he felt resistance, then a quick give and his cock head was surrounded in tight heat. Gasping out, they both held still for a moment. Makoto was ready to cum that very moment. Haruka was so tight and his body so warm. Haruka was taking quick shallow breaths-- sweat covering his body. Nodding his head, Makoto took the signal to move again. Pressing more in, he had to bite back the cry he was about to scream-- it felt  _ too good _ . Haruka was perfect. He fit perfectly into him. 

“Ma-aaaa…. ko-ko….toooooo!” Haruka called out again, his head thrashing back and forth. Makoto had fully bottomed out and knew it was all about to be over. Using his hand, he grabbing Haruka’s cock, stroking it a few times before Haruka got to moaning and his body shaking. He had gotten tight around him, impossibly tight-- painting his stomach in his release. 

He really wished he could have lasted longer-- he pulled out and slowly pushed back in, then pulled out and quickly pressed in-- his orgasm taking him over. Crying out Haruka’s name, he collapsed on top of him like a rag doll. 

He knew his heart would explode any moment. He doubted it had ever beat harder before in his entire life. Gasping for air, he slid out Haruka and rolled to the side of him. Getting tissues from the nightstand, he tried to clean off Haruka as much as he could before he found him wrapped back around his body. 

Makoto had no idea how all this happened, but he was holding his best friend as his mind exploded with everything that happen. 

“Haru?” 

“Hmmmm?” 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Makoto asked. 

“I have been,” Haruka mumbled out. 

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked, staring with bewilderment at him. 

Haruka shrugged and wiggled a bit, then rose to kiss him. Looking him dead in the eye, his face inexpressive as it ever was. “It’s nothing different than we have been.” 

He had to shake his head. Sometimes he never fully understood Haruka’s logic… but he had to wonder if anyone did. Wrapping his arms tighter around Haruka, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
